


why won't you let me go

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I take back everything I said."</p>
            </blockquote>





	why won't you let me go

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

 

"Please, forgive me."

 

"I take back everything I said." 

 

"I didn't mean it, Josh."

 

"Please talk to me." 

 

"Please just. I'm sorry."

 

"It's killing me inside, to know that I've upset you and you won't forgive me."

 

"I know I fucked up big time but-"

 

"Please." 

 

Crying. 

 

Yelling. 

 

Begging.

 

But no matter how hard he tried. 

 

It didn't bring back the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> haha kill me


End file.
